The present invention relates to hypodermic syringes for withdrawing blood and administering serum and the like. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a syringe needle shield that ma be an integral part of a syringe from the factory or may be retrofitted to a conventional syringe and operated with only one hand to shield the needle tip of the syringe from accidental pricking.
The need to protect against accidental pricking of a contaminated hypodermic needle is well known. The Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) disease has made the problem acute.
Several devices have been developed to prevent accidental pricking. One example of such a device discloses a slidable sheath with slots for receiving a knob on the syringe body. Tabs retain the sheath in a retracted or extended position.
Another example discloses a reclosable safety cap with two halves that covers or uncovers the needle by operating an external ring.
Still another device discloses a slidable guard with a single, spoon shaped shield member that may be extended or retracted to cover or uncover the needle tip.
However, none of the prior art devices provide an apparatus that may be either retrofitted or applicable to various sizes of existing syringe barrels; that can be easily operated by one hand; that place two or more barriers between the contaminated needle tip and a person's body; and that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.